


Breakfast

by TheShipSailsItself



Series: Charming Hundred [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipSailsItself
Summary: Prompt from Scousesal "Harry and Macy cooking breakfast together"





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scousesal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scousesal/gifts).

The overly enthusiastic breakfast fools nobody. There’s way too much ‘celebratory food’ for last night’s banishing. And the way their faces keep reddening any time either of them so much as glances in the direction of the sunroom is just freaking her out.

“Are you guys kidding me??” Maggie exclaims with far more scandalized a tone than a college sophomore who frequents frat parties has any right to. “Guys, it’s like, the *only* room in this entire house with _no curtains_. People could’ve seen you! People _who know me_ could’ve seen you. *I* could’ve- _OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS, STOP._" 


End file.
